The Carolina Population Center (CPC) at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC-CH) requests a five-year continuation of NICHD support for its training program in demography and the social and health sciences. The CPC training program combines a firm base in a social science or health discipline with formal training in core demography and research-based training in population. Hallmarks of the program are its multidisciplinary, the integration of the social and health sciences, and the interdisciplinary and team orientation of much of the training and research. Support is requested for 12 predoctoral and 5 postdoctoral traineeships per year. CPC's predoctoral training program combines disciplinary degrees with training in population research. Predoctoral trainees meet the course, dissertation, and other requirements of their home departments. They also meet Center requirements, including: a research practicum supervised by a CPC faculty fellow; completion of at least four approved graduate-level population courses; training in the conduct of ethical scientific research participation in interdisciplinary population seminars and workshops; attendance of the annual meeting of the Population Association of America (PAA). The 40 predoctoral trainees currently in residence are registered in the PhD programs of 11 departments across campus. The postdoctoral training program is designed around the mutual population research interests of trainees and faculty fellows. The 13 postdoctoral trainees currently in residence hold doctorates in six disciplines. Postdoctoral trainees are admitted directly to the Center and collaborate with individual faculty preceptors, generally for a period of two years. CPC support to predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees includes statistical consultation from professors in three disciplines, outstanding information services with an in-house library, a well-equipped spatial analysis core, a large and experienced computer staff, and assistance with biomedical specimens (if needed). All trainees have office space at the Center and with it many opportunities for interdisciplinary exchange with faculty and other trainees. [unreadable] [unreadable]